Romantic Scenery
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: A collection of one-shots in dedication to my loyal reviewers. Some romance and general scenes.
1. A Day in the Park

Joy: This first fic is a gift for Dark Angel Princess. She was hoping for a Sakrua/Ryou fanfic. The song is something she gave me the lyrics for. I am not sure who sings it, but it belongs to the people who wrote and own it, not I. Sakura is the creation of Dark Angel Princess and so are her two dark sides (or yamis if you prefer) William Shakespeare wrote "Romeo & Juliet". So here you go!

* * *

**Romantic Scenery**

**_A Day in the Park_**

Sakura looked at the poster in awe. There was a play being performed for the end of school festivities and it was going to be a Romeo and Juliet. I wonder who will get the lead parts. _GODS I want to be Juliet! Knowing my luck, though, I will be one of the maids…or the lady in waiting for Juliet._ She sighed.

Her slight decrease in happiness did not go unobserved by her two darks, Cala and Caru. _Relax, Sakura. I think it will be exciting no matter what part you get._

_Hey, there's Ryou!_ Caru exclaimed. Sakura turned and sure enough, there was Ryou, walking up to her. She felt her heart give a light little flutter and the heat rush to her cheeks. She had a big crush on the Ring-bearer, and it was increasingly harder to hold it back.

"Hey, Sakura! Can't believe that we are finally going to be getting out of high school. This is the last year for Yugi, me and Joey." That's when he noticed the poster. "Hey, a play! Romeo and Juliet! One of my favorite romantic tragedies. Are you going to sign up for it?"

"I already signed the sheet. Are you?" she asked, trying to contain her rising emotions for the white-haired boy. His brown eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. Who knows? We might have fun." He used the pin on the table and signed the sheet. "Well, we better get to class."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Ryou returned the smile and they headed off to class.

…Two Days Later…

Sakura walked up to the list on the wall of the hallway. This was the list of who made the final cut to be in the play. She was a little nervous. The auditions had gone well, but she could not help but be nervous. Her worried eyes ran over the list. She was not surprised to see that Ryou had been dubbed as Romeo, nor that Yugi had been named as his best friend. They were both very good in the auditions. But what did surprise her was the name next to the slot for Juliet.

Juliet = Sakura Kadosawa

She could have fainted. She read the name over and over again just to be sure. She didn't realize anyone else was around until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, then turned to see Ryou staring up at her. "Sorry, Sakura. Didn't mean to startle you." Then he looked at the list. "Wow, we got the leads! Amazing!"

Sakura finally found her voice. "Um…yeah…so…Do you maybe wanna…"

Ryou gave her a smile. "Want to what?"

"Do you maybe want to go somewhere and practice after we get our scripts?" There, I got it out.

_Finally. How hard is it to ask the boy a question?_ Cala asked.

_Oh, hush._

"I would love to. How about tomorrow after school?" Sakura managed a nod. "Great! I'll meet you in the park, okay?" Another nod and the two parted ways.

…In the park the next day…

Sakura and Ryou met in the park as planned. "Okay, I think we should do the scene where they first meet…at the party I believe," Ryou suggested as he sat his battery operated Boom box on the ground nearby.

Sakura's eyes widened. _But…but…but…_

_What is it, Sakura?_ Cala asked, sensing the light's increasing unrest.

_Um…Cala…that's a kissing scene._

Caru burst out laughing. And _to think that Ryou suggested it. Does that tell you anything, Sakura?_

_That he must have missed the part with the kiss…yeah, that's it. Maybe we can skip it._

"Okay, there is music in this scene, so I took the liberty to bring along some for some help with the scene. It never said what music was in the scene, so I just came up with something romantic. I hope you don't mind." Ryou added when he saw how nervous Sakura was.

"Oh…n-no. T-That's fine. I-I'm ready."

"Okay." Ryou reached down from his CD player and pushed the on button.

**_I've waited all my life, _**

**_For the day when love appears, _**

**_Like a fairy tale in days go by, _**

**_He will rescue me from my fears, _**

Ryou began his lines. He reached over and took her hand, as called for in the script. Sakura was pale and blushing at the same time. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand…"

Sakura took in the boy's face, _He could never profane me with those hands…well…maybe one way…_ He raised his head from his script and their eyes met, sending Sakura into a furious blush.

"To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Ryou said.

**_And now, _**

**_I feel him standing close to me, _**

**_And how _**

**_can I tell him what he means to me? _**

**_My heart stands still has he come? _**

Sakura blinked. _Oh! My cue._ Ryou smiled. She started her lines, trying to make every word count. "Good Pilgram, you do wrong your hand too much,/Which mannerly devotion shows in this./For saints have hands that pilgrams' hands do touch,/And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Ryou spoke. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

**_Oh starry night, _**

**_Is he the one that I dream of? _**

**_Oh starry Night,_**

**_Is my own true love? _**

They continued on with the dialogue for several moments. Then came the dialogue before the kiss.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Sakura said.

**_Here I sit in my lonely room, _**

**_Waiting for my prince to come, _**

**_Wondering if he'll be here soon, _**

**_And I, _**

**_Sit patiently waiting for a sign, _**

**_And I, _**

**_Hope that his heart Longs for mine. _**

**_He calls my name is he the one? _**

"Then move not while my prayers effect I take." Ryou leaned forward and their lips met. It was the most wonderful sensation in the entire world. Ryou tasted like everything that was wonderful in the world. She leaned into the kiss, not for one instance wanting it to end. She wrapped her arms around Ryou and surprising she felt his arms at her waist.

**_Oh starry night, _**

**_Is he the one that I dream of? _**

**_Oh starry night, _**

**_is he the one that I dream of? _**

Finally they had to part for air. Ryou looked over at Sakura, who was still a little flushed from the kiss. "Sakura…what does this mean?" Ryou asked, taking a few deep breaths. He blinked in amazement. "I know THAT wasn't in the script."

Sakura giggled. "Of course not. I was adlibbing." Ryou laughed. "Ryou, I think I should tell you something. I have such a terribly big crush on you. I have for quite a while. I just…didn't know how to tell you." She suddenly found her feet interesting.

**_Oh starry night, _**

**_How will I know? _**

**_WIll_****_ his love show? _**

**_Is he my own true love? _**

"Sakura, I am flattered. And you know what else I am?" Sakura blinked as Ryou gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I am also very happy you return my feelings."

Sakura's eyes lit up and she jumped into Ryou's arms, knocking them both to the ground. "I love you!" she exclaimed. Ryou laughed.

"I love you, too." Then they lost themselves in another kiss.

--Owari—

* * *

Joy: There you go, Dark Angel Princess. Sakura and Ryou - happily ever after. (grins) I hope you liked it. And to anyone else reviewing, I hope you enjoyed it and see you next time! 


	2. Lost and Found

Joy: This next one was requested by Dark Mage of Sea 13. It is a kind of Merina/Yami fic, though that might not be as noticeable as some of the others. The song is one Dark Mage requested called. "Rain, Tax (It's inevitable)" by Celine Dion.

* * *

**_Lost and Found_**

****

**_I did not know there was a plan_**__

**_Somewhere a perfect man_**__

**_I don't believe in the stars_**__

**_But then you smiled at my pretenses_**__

**_As you broke down my defenses_**__

**_I just want to be where you are_**__

**_Love ain't like fashion_**__

**_The look remains the same_**__

**_I'll where your heart forever_**__

**_'Cause some things never change_**

Yugi had let Yami take over, saying he needed some fresh air. He decided to take a walk through the park. He passed through the park and ended up standing on a small bridge over a creek. He gazed into the water.

There was suddenly a loud scream that filled he air. Yami turned and ran toward the noise to see a man standing over a prone figure on the ground. Yami's eyes narrowed when he saw the knife in the man's hand. "Hey!" he yelled, getting the man's attention. He came at Yami with the knife, but he didn't get far before he stopped in his tracks. The Eye of Ra glowed on Yami's forehead threateningly.

The man screamed as his soul was transported directly to the Shadow Realm. Yami went over to the person. It was a teenage girl, and not just any girl.

_Merina___

_Nani?_ Yugi asked, surprised a bit.

_It's Merina. That criminal was attacking Merina._

_Is she okay?_ Yugi asked with concern.

Yami went to put his ear to her chest to feel for breathing and pulse, but stopped. He suddenly felt a bit odd for doing that when it was a female that lay unconscious before him. Merina let out a soft moan, signaling she was alive. Yami didn't see any visible wounds or injuries so he felt she could be moved without causing her harm.

_Yugi__, I am taking her to the Game Shop._

**_CHORUS:_**__

**_Like rain, tax_**__

**_After lightening the thunder cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_Sooner or later it had to come true'_**__

_**Like rain, tax**_

**_Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_You see what I want_**__

**_What I want is you_**__

_Right._Yami gently lifted her up bridal style and headed home. By the time they got home it had started to sprinkle a bit. Once inside, he placed her on the couch in the living area of the house. _Do you want me to take over and take care of her?_ Yugi asked.

_No. That is not necessary. I shall tend to her myself._ Yami got a cloth and some water and used them to make a cold compress. He put it on her forehead, covering her eyes as well. As the cold cloth touched her head, she woke in surprise, letting out a small gasp.

"Who…?" she murmered.

"Shh…it is I."

"Yami…it's you…?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Better." He removed the cloth and she slowly sat up. She found herself locked into Yami's gaze for a moment.

**_Through that life was logical_**__

**_Love was a miracle_**__

**_That happened to someone else, not me_**__

**_Baby I musta said a little prayer_**__

**_Then suddenly I looked up, and you where there_**__

**_And the rest is history_**__

**_I don't want to be an island any more_**__

**_Just resign yourself_**__

**_'Cause there's one thing for sure_**__

"Thanks for helping me. What happened to that bastard who attacked me?"

"The Shadows are entertaining him as we speak."

"Thank you again." She relaxed, giving Yami a smile. He found himself unable to resist giving her a small smile back. It was kind of addictive. He felt oddly at peace sitting by her. Like he had done it with her long ago. Something tugged at his memory, but before he could pinpoint it, Merina sat straighter, looking suddenly worried. "Oh, no!"

**_CHORUS:_**__

**_Like rain, tax_**__

**_After lighetning the thunder cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_Sooner or later it had to come true'_**__

_**Like rain, tax**_

**_Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_You see what I want_**__

**_What I want is you_**__

"What is it?" Yami asked in confusion.

"You see, that thief was after something very important to me. It is a family heirloom. I don't have it. He must have taken it after I passed out. I have to find it! It might still be in the park!" She got up a little too quickly. A bit dizzy, she faltered. Yami managed to steady her before she could fall.

"You need to rest," he insisted.

"But I have to find that necklace, Yami! I have to get it back!" she begged.

"Very well, but I will accompany you." Yami said.

"Thanks so much."

…Later…

The two, equipped with an umbrella, were soon at the park, looking for Merina's necklace. Merina led Yami back to the spot she was attacked and looked around. Yami had joined in the search and the two carefully looked over the area. After over fifteen minutes of nonstop searching through the area, Merina finally slid onto a rock on the ground by a tree, exhausted. She sighed, looking downcast.

Yami put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry we could not find it, Merina."

"No problem, Yami. It's not your fault." Merina tried to look indifferent, but her now flowing tears and shaky voice betrayed her. Yami felt his heart tear at the sight.

"Still…" Merina smiled up at him sadly. Yami tried not to be embarrassed. He looked away, and then spotted something in the sunlight, shining brightly. He blinked. "What is that?" he asked. Merina looked over. Her face let up and she went over to the bush. There, on the bush, was a silver necklace with a locket.

"Yes! This is what I was looking for!" Her eyes shone with tears of joy. "Oh, thank you so much!" She nearly knocked Yami over with a hug. They broke the hug quickly. Merina thanked him again.

**_It had to be you, it had to be you_**__

**_Say you'll be here forever_**__

**_You and me here together_**__

**_When will you see what I want_**__

**_What I want is you_**

"It was my pleasure. Are you all right now? Can you get back to the hotel or do you wish for me to accompany you?"

"Um…well, could you come with me? Just in case?" Yami nodded and the two of them headed off with Merina trying to hide her blush unsuccessfully and Yami trying to keep his composure at their close proximity. Belong long they got to Merina's hotel "Thanks again for all you've done I mean, who knows what that guy would have done had you not come along."

"No thanks necessary, Merina. You are my friend, and that is what friends do for each other."

**_CHORUS:_**__

**_Like rain, tax_**__

**_After lightening the thunder cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_Sooner or later it had to come true'_**__

_**Like rain, tax**_

**_Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_You see what I want_**__

**_What I want is you_**__

Merina gave him another smile, then wrapped her arms around him in another hug before turning and going inside, leaving Yami to wonder why the gesture felt so familiar.

**_CHORUS:_**__

**_Like rain, tax_**__

**_After lightening the thunder cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_Sooner or later it had to come true'_**__

_**Like rain, tax**_

**_Weeds grow up through the pavement cracks (it's inevitable)_**__

**_You see what I want_**__

**_What I want is you_**

* * *

__

Joy: There you go, Dark Mage of Sea 13. Hope everyone liked it. The fic was a little weird with that song, but I didn't see the lyrics at the time I wrote the fic…oh well.


	3. I See You

Joy: Here is another songfic that was requested by a few reviewers. Moon Shadow/Yugi. The song is "With You" by Lila McCann. One of my own favorites, actually. Here it is!

* * *

**_I See You_**

****

**_Last night I couldn't sleep_**

**_I found it hard to even breathe_**

**_Oh, I'm in trouble deep_**

**_With you_**

Moon Shadow came out of the bathroom for the sixth time. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She was too nervous to even relax. She had invited Yugi on a picnic lunch in the park as a celebration of their recent victory and also as an outing before she had to return to her home.

"You know," Luna commented, "I do not think Yugi will care what you wear, hikari."

"Well, I wish to look my best nonetheless, Luna."

"And you do recall that this is meant to be a friendly outing. Moon Shadow," Luna added.

"I know." She turned to face Luna. "How do I look?"

She wore a simple white button-up blouse with a shimmering gold scarf and a pair of off-white jeans. Luna blinked. "You look really good."

"Great! I am off to fix lunch for our picnic!"

**_Today I stayed in bed_**

**_Can't shake these voices in my head_**

**_I've fallen off the edge_**

**_With you_**

Yugi was waiting for Moon Shadow under the big oak tree in the center of the park. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans. Of course he also wore his leather choker and wristbands. Moon Shadow found herself unable to hold back a blush as she stared, so she looked away slightly.

Yugi was also unsuccessful in fighting a blush. "Um…you look…fantastic!"

**_Well all my friends say_**

**_That I've way_**

**_Out of touch, if I'm not crazy_**

**_Then baby_**

**_This must be love_**

Moon Shadow felt like someone had just given her a diamond ring. She got really red and gave him a small smile.

_Ra damn it! Why is it whenever I am around him, the blush never goes away!?_

She heard Luna laugh in response. "Arigatou," Moon Shadow said. "You look wonderful as well. Shall we set up for our picnic?" Yugi nodded and helped Moon Shadow layout their blanket and set up the food. Soon they were sitting down to fried chicken, various types of sandwiches, fruit and vegetables, and lemonade.

"This is really good!" Yugi exclaimed as he took a bite out of his chicken leg.

"I suppose so," Moon Shadow replied.

"Don't be so modest. You're a really good cook!"

**_I would go anywhere_**

**_Do anything, no I don't care_**

**_Long as I know_**

**_I'll always go_**

**_With you_**

Moon Shadow felt light-headed with emotion. She thanked him meekly. "So, I'm glad we got out of that mess safe and sound. Now we can finally relax and enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah," Moon Shadow said quietly, her eyes cast down. Yugi tilted his head.

"Everything okay, Moon Shadow?" he asked. "You seem distracted." Moon Shadow looked up, her eyes locking with Yugi's. She found herself sinking into his amethyst eyes. "Moon Shadow?"

**_Now it's all making sense_**

**_Forever's in the present tense_**

**_I know it all begins_**

**_With you_**

She blinked. "I am okay. Just…taking in the scenery." She smiled. _He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I could never tire of looking at them._

Yugi blinked. He looked at Moon Shadow's expression for a moment, and then his confusion turned to a look of examination, meeting her gaze with one of this own. _Her eyes are so pretty. Like gems in the sun. I could sit and stare at them all day. I don't think I have ever felt this way before._

**_Ohh, and so this story goes_**

**_I am yours to have and hold_**

**_And I can't wait to grow old_**

**_With you_**

Just then, a butterfly flew up and landed right on Yugi's nose, breaking their stare. Yugi crossed his eyes to see the insect, causing Moon Shadow to suppress a laugh by covering her mouth with her hand.

_Kawaii_ she thought.

Yugi tried to bat the butterfly away, but it kept coming back. Moon Shadow finally let out a giggle.

**_Well all my friends say_**

**_That I'm way_**

**_Out of touch, if I'm not crazy_**

**_Then maybe_**

**_I'm crazy in love_**

"Yugi, that butterfly seems to be attracted to your nose," she commented. Yugi scrunched up his nose.

"It tickles!" he complained.

"Here, let me help you." She sat upright on her knees and reached over to shoo the butterfly away and ended up losing her balance and falling forward right into Yugi. They both toppled backwards to the ground. Their faces were almost touching, their eyes meeting. Moon Shadow found herself lean forward, touching her lips with Yugi's. She expected the boy to pull away and be angry, but he didn't.

**_I would go anywhere_**

**_Do anything, no I don't care_**

**_Long do I know_**

**_I'll always go_**

**_With you_**

Moon Shadow broke the kiss, her blush out in full force. She noticed Yugi was also blushing. "Oh, I am sorry! I just…I could not…" She looked away not being able to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Don't worry about it, Moon Shadow." He paused. "But, um…can I get up?"

She sat up immediately and helped Yugi do the same. There was a moment of odd silence where Moon Shadow felt like she could either faint or die from embarrassment. But at the same time she felt like she was flying. He tasted like peppermint candy. "So…um…" she began, "What do we do now?"

"Well, do you still want to hang out today?" Yugi asked sheepishly.

"Yes, definitely! That is, if you are not angry with me," she stated.

"Moon Shadow, I'm not mad, but my feelings are all jumbled up right now. I just need to sort them all out. Maybe if we talked and visited with each other more often, then we could see where that will lead us." Moon Shadow nodded.

**_Well all my friends say_**

**_That I'm way_**

**_Out of touch, if I'm not crazy_**

**_Than baby_**

**_This could be love_**

_But I did kind of like that kiss._ Yugi smiled. "That wasn't a bad kiss, though."

Moon Shadow blinked, then broke into a laugh, which was instantly joined by Yugi's. When they got done laughing, they finished lunch and cleaned up, then Yugi stood up. "Come on. Let's go to the movies!" He helped her up.

"Sure! I would go anywhere with you."

**_I would go anywhere_**

****

**_I would go anywhere_**

**_Do anything, no I don't care_**

**_Long as I know_**

**_I'll always go_**

**_With you_**

****

**_I would go anywhere with you_**

* * *

Joy: There you go! Not the song you wanted, Silver Moon Phoenix…maybe next time.


End file.
